


Heaven

by DuckFeet



Series: Built On Glass [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Frottage, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Newt could be there in his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read on I feel I should warn you that this fic does contain SPOILERS for the book.

He woke with a feeling of urgency coursing through him. The sun was shining bright, its rays illuminating the glade. 

It should be close to time to start running the maze, but there was no need to rush this morning.

Thomas turned over in the sleeping bag; he was filled with happiness at the sight of messy blonde hair beside him. Newt was sleeping so peacefully but was too far away. Thomas scooted a little closer until he was mere inches away from Newt. It was rare for Thomas to be awake so early, even rarer to witness Newt looking so vulnerable and innocent. 

Thomas couldn't help himself; he had to touch the boy beside him. He started off by trailing his hand down Newt's chest, traveling down until he reached the top of the other boy’s pants. 

Newt slowly opened his eyes. He didn't look too happy about being woken up, but he didn't push Thomas away. Instead he leaned in for a kiss, sighing whenever he found Thomas' lips. 

Thomas wasted no time getting his and Newt's pants down. Their kisses started to become more heated, desperate. At that time Thomas took both his and Newt's erection in hand, pumping slowly. 

When Thomas took a look at his lover he saw that Newt had his eyes clenched shut, moaning with abandon. He knew he should tell Newt to be quieter, but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything. 

The pleasure was starting to become intense, making Thomas dizzy from it. He was so close now. 

"Please, Tommy. Please." 

Thomas' hand stopped abruptly. He quickly opened his eyes to look back at Newt, but his vision was too blurry to see hardly anything. Then Thomas' vision goes black... 

Thomas jolted upright in his bed. He was drenched in sweat and he wasn't able to control his breathing. He sat there for a whole trying to calm himself down. When he finally had his breathing under control, Thomas laid back down. 

He remained still now, letting his mind reminisce over the dream. That had been the most intense and probably longest dream yet. 

Thomas turned his head to the other side of the bed. It was of course empty. 

He had lost Newt almost a year ago. He's still the first thing Thomas thinks about when he wakes up, and the last thing he thinks about before he goes to sleep. 

Thomas didn't know how he had pulled through after Newt died. First he felt like he had betrayed Newt, even though the boy had begged Thomas to pull the trigger. For awhile Thomas had fell into a depression so deep he couldn't even get out of bed. That was until he started having the dreams about Newt. 

He cherished the dreams. They were the only thing that let him be reunited with Newt, even if only for a little while. 

Thomas' hand ran over the covers next to the space next to him. Without a glance back to the bed, Thomas got up to get ready for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Beyonce's song 'Heaven' when I wrote this. I think it's the perfect anthem for Newt's death.


End file.
